Field of the Invention
The invention lies in the field of semiconductors. The invention relates to a sense amplifier configuration including a field-effect transistor, provided in a semiconductor substrate, with a short channel length and an adjustable threshold voltage.
The increasing integration density in integrated circuits is inevitably associated with a reduction in the dimensions of transistors. The transistor dimension reduction leads to shorter and shorter channel lengths when the transistors are field-effect transistors. Field-effect transistors having reduced channel lengths are also referred to as short-channel transistors.
However, such short-channel transistors exhibit a considerable disadvantage during operation, i.e., they have a pronounced xe2x80x9croll-offxe2x80x9d behavior, meaning that the threshold voltage falls to a greater or lesser extent as the channel or gate length decreases. Even relatively slight fluctuations in the gate length that can be attributed to altered mask prestresses, for example, bring about a comparatively large change in the threshold voltage. In other words, the further the channel or gate length of field-effect transistors is reduced, the greater the effect of slight fluctuations in the channel or gate length on the threshold voltage. Thus, if the channel or gate length of the field-effect transistors is reduced further, values sought for the threshold voltage can be accurately adhered to only with very great difficulty.
In the case of sense amplifiers, the xe2x80x9croll-offxe2x80x9d behavior of the short-channel transistors is particularly disadvantageous because the sense speed thereof depends appreciably on the voltage difference between a signal to be read and the threshold voltage of the corresponding field-effect transistor of the sense amplifier, also referred to as xe2x80x9coverdrivexe2x80x9d.
In order to prevent a pronounced xe2x80x9croll-offxe2x80x9d behavior and to realize a sense amplifier with sufficient xe2x80x9coverdrivexe2x80x9d, the sense amplifier has heretofore been configured to ensure an adequate margin for accommodating process fluctuations. However, the provision of such a margin is a fundamental obstacle to the generally sought goal of miniaturization.
It is accordingly an object of the invention to provide a sense amplifier configuration including a field-effect transistor with a short channel length and an adjustable threshold voltage that overcomes the hereinafore-mentioned disadvantages of the heretofore-known devices of this general type and that allows the setting of a defined threshold voltage even when short-channel transistors are used.
With the foregoing and other objects in view, there is provided, in accordance with the invention, a sense amplifier configuration including a semiconductor substrate, a well having a variable well potential and insulated in the semiconductor substrate, and at least one field-effect transistor in the well, the at least one transistor having a short channel length and an adjustable threshold voltage.
Thus, field-effect transistors configured as short-channel transistors are provided in wells. The wells are respectively insulated from one another and have a variable potential. By appropriately adjusting the well potential, it is readily possible to compensate for deviations of an actual threshold voltage from a target value thereof with the substrate control effect. Compensation is possible because increasing negative voltage values of the well potential allow the threshold voltage of a field-effect transistor to rise given the same channel or gate length, thereby enabling the threshold voltage to be brought to a desired target value by the well potential with the aid of the substrate control effect. It is thus possible to optimize the sense speed of the sense amplifier.
The adjustment of the well potential can be performed by a fuse, for example, which then feeds a specific voltage to the well if the deviation between the actual threshold voltage and the target value thereof exceeds a specific threshold. However, it is also possible for the well potential to be adjusted in an autoadaptive control loop such that the threshold voltage of the field-effect transistor corresponds to its target value.
Suitable values for the voltage for the adjustment of the well potential may be, for example, between +200 mV to xe2x88x92400 mV, where adjustment in steps of 50 mV may be possible. In order to save current, it may be expedient to set a well potential that is different from the active potential in the switched-off state of the transistor. Preferably, the active potential in the switched-off state of the transistor is 0 V.
In accordance with another feature of the invention, the threshold voltage increases with increasingly larger negative voltage values of the well potential.
In accordance with a further feature of the invention, the threshold voltage has an actual value and a target value, and the well potential is controlled as a function of a difference between the actual threshold voltage value, and the target threshold voltage value.
In accordance with an added feature of the invention, the well potential varies from approximately +200 mV to xe2x88x92400 mV.
In accordance with an additional feature of the invention, the well potential varies in steps of approximately 50 mV.
In accordance with yet another feature of the invention, the at least one field-effect transistor has an active potential and a switched-off state, and the well potential is different from said active potential in the switched-off state of the at least one field-effect transistor.
In accordance with yet a further feature of the invention, the well potential is 0 V in the switched-off state.
Configurations in which a plurality of transistors of a sense amplifier are located in the same well are also possible. In accordance with yet an added feature of the invention, the at least one field-effect transistor is a plurality of field-effect transistors all disposed in the well.
In accordance with a concomitant feature of the invention, the semiconductor substrate, the well, and the at least one field-effect transistor are fabricated by ion implantation.
Other features that are considered as characteristic for the invention are set forth in the appended claims.
Although the invention is illustrated and described herein as embodied in a sense amplifier configuration including a field-effect transistor with a short channel length and an adjustable threshold voltage, it is nevertheless not intended to be limited to the details shown, because various modifications and structural changes may be made therein without departing from the spirit of the invention and within the scope and range of equivalents of the claims.